Me consiguió un idiota
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Gwen es la mejor amiga de Merlín, quien es gay y no está interesado en ningún chico por el momento. Guinevere piensa que su amigo necesita una pareja y entra a un sitio en Internet. A su vez, Morgana, la hermana de Arturo le crea un perfil en ese sitio de parejas. Las dos chicas arreglan un encuentro romántico para los muchachos… el encuentro es de todo menos romántico.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Me consiguió un idiota

 **Resumen:** Gwen es la mejor amiga de Merlín, quien es gay y no está interesado en ningún chico por el momento. Guinevere piensa que su amigo necesita una pareja y entra a un sitio en internet. A su vez, Morgana, la hermana de Arturo le crea (sin su consentimiento) un perfil en ese sitio de parejas. Las dos chicas arreglan un encuentro romántico para los muchachos… el problema es que el encuentro es de todo menos romántico.

 **Advertencias:** Algunas menciones de sexo (si comerse una banana cuenta como eso)

Banana* Plátano

 **Notas:** Espero que lo disfruten mucho, disfrute escribiéndolo. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y escribí esto solo para entretener. Gracias por leer.

 **Capítulo 1.** Merlín

Cuando sus padres se enteraron no fue la gran cosa, su madre lo venía sospechando desde hace un tiempo.

Y sin ánimos de ofender a la buena y dulce Hunith, Gwen estaba segura de que lo debería haber descubierto antes, después de todo era muy fácil saber, Merlín también estaba convencido de que las señales (indirectas) que él mandaba acerca de su sexualidad eran muy claras. De algo debían servir los esfuerzos del joven, puesto a que, Merlín se esforzaba para comer siempre una banana de postre después del almuerzo. Que conste que Guinevere pensaba que esta actitud de Merlín era estúpida, es decir, ¿en serio el orejudo creía que comiendo una banana sus padres se iban a enterar de que era gay? Gwen ya le había dicho que era mejor simplemente hablarlo, pero Merlín era terco.

Gwen conocía a su amigo como la palma de su mano, y sabía que Merlín era pésimo para mentir, pero demasiado bueno para ocultar cosas. ¿Qué como lo hacía? No le pregunten a ella, porque no tenía, tiene ni tendrá idea.

Además, con todos los posters de machos súper sexys que tenía colgados en su habitación Merlín, era sorprendente que nadie notara lo mucho que le atraen los hombres, especialmente los fuertes y rubios. A Gwen lo que realmente le sorprendía era lo bien que Merlín ocultaba esas revistas "prohibidas" de hombres. Tal vez Merlín nunca dejaba que su madre haga la limpieza dentro de su cuarto. Eso tenía sentido, después de todo el joven podría alegar que ya es un adolescente y que deben respetar su privacidad.

En fin, las razones del porque sus padres no se habían enterado antes de su homosexualidad, escapaba del conocimiento de Gwen. Ahora ella tenía que concentrarse en cosas más importantes, mucho más importantes.

Guinevere es una amiga ejemplar, por eso mismo debe hacer algo digno de una amiga excepcional, ¿pero qué cosa? Así es. Conseguiría para su amigo un chico, un chico del tipo de Merlín.

Entro a una página gay, sin que Merlín lo supiera y le creo un perfil. El nombre de la página era perfecto para la situación "Ayuda a tu amigo gay a salir del closet"

Aunque Merlín había salido hace un tiempo del closet todavía no se animaba a intentar con ningún hombre, quizá por miedo, quizá porque aún no llegó el indicado. La cosa es que Gwen publico el perfil de su amigo, y no falto mucho para que, sorpresivamente alguien le enviara un mensaje. Alguien que se llamaba Arturo Pendragon.

 _"Soy la hermana de Arturo, quiero que tenga una pareja y el perfil que publicaste es excelente"_

Antes que nada, Gwen revisó el perfil del chico. Rubio, ojos azules, alto, fuerte, perfecto, físicamente, por lo menos.

 _"Hola, yo soy la mejor amiga del chico del perfil. Merlín no sabe que le hice una cuenta en esta página. Me interesa mucho tu chico para el mío. Mi nombre es Guinevere. Dime Gwen_ "

 _"Yo soy Morgana, y lo mejor será que organicemos para vernos y podamos planificar mejor la cita de los chicos."_

Esa tal Morgana, Gwen chasqueó la lengua, era una mujer directa y segura, Guinevere quería hacerse su amiga, pero se dio cuenta que tan fácil no iba a ser el asunto. Respondió el mensaje. Quizá después de tomar un café con leche pudieran llevarse mejor, y no solo hablarse del "asuntito de sus chicos".


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Me consiguió un idiota

 **Resumen:** Gwen es la mejor amiga de Merlín, quien es gay y no está interesado en ningún chico por el momento. Guinevere piensa que su amigo necesita una pareja y entra a un sitio en internet. A su vez, Morgana, la hermana de Arturo le crea (sin su consentimiento) un perfil en ese sitio de parejas. Las dos chicas arreglan un encuentro romántico para los muchachos… el problema es que el encuentro es de todo menos romántico.

 **Advertencias:** Un personaje absurdamente homofóbico y agresión verbal.

 **Notas:** Espero que lo disfruten mucho, disfrute escribiéndolo. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y escribí esto solo para entretener. Gracias por leer.

 **Capítulo 2.** Arturo

Cuando sus padres se enteraron fue la gran cosa, su padre gritando y haciendo un escándalo por aquí y por allá.

Con todo el respeto que podía tener por Uther (el cual, no era mucho después de la escena que se estaba montando) Morgana pensaba que ya hace mucho que él debería haber descubierto que su hijo era gay.

— ¡Maricón! ¡Me saliste maricón! ¿Yo que voy a hacer con un hijo marica? Esto no puede ser... No eres así. Estas confundido. O... estoy seguro de que estás haciendo esto como un acto de rebeldía...

Morgana giro los ojos, su respeto por su padre adoptivo se estaba yendo tan rápido como si se tratara de tirar de la cadena del inodoro. Esto era absurdo. Ridículo. Tanto escándalo y drama, solo porque Arturo tenía una inclinación sexual diferente. Su madre, estaba tratando de ser más compresiva, pero estaba callada, parecía un muñeco de trapo sucio y mojado en una esquina de la habitación. Además Morgana entendía, era algo chocante para sus padres (no para ella, ella lo sabía todo) descubrir esto de su hijo, sobre todo porque Arturo es de los hombres más varoniles y caballerosos que existen. Para Morgana no era difícil de entender, no todos los homosexuales eran amanerados (y no tenía nada en contra de los afeminados) pero para sus padres, criados en la vieja escuela, las cosas no eran así.

Sus padres no solían ser comprensivos. Arturo no lo admitía, pero probablemente esta situación lo afectaba en grandes proporciones.

Después de unos días, cuando a sus progenitores se les paso la idiotez, Morgana decidió que Arturo necesitaba una pareja, ¿porque? Porque ella lo decía y punto. Así era. Ella nunca se equivocaba y lo sabía todo, ¿según quién? Si. Según ella.

Uther y su mujer no torturaban a Arturo, pero tampoco le dieron sus bendiciones. El joven rubio estaba algo decaído. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si parecía ser él por primera vez la "deshonra" de la familia. Morgana trataba de ayudarlo, después de todo, aunque era un imbécil había crecido con él, y lo quería. Arturo era muy trabajador y orgulloso, nunca consentía que alguien lo ayudara, salvo esporádicamente algún que otro amigo, pero aún sin decirlo se notaba que necesitaba el apoyo de sus seres queridos.

La joven muchacha de ojos verdes y mente astuta decidió crearle a su hermanito un perfil, una tal página para ayudar a hombres a que consigan una pareja de su mismo sexo. Facilitándose así la vida a ella y muy pronto a él.

Gracias a sus contactos, Morgana se enteró de que encontraron a su hermano besándose con un chico en los baños, sus fuentes le contaron que Arturo les ofreció dinero para que mantuvieran su boca cerrada (en ese momento, sus padres no lo sabían, además, la reputación del capitán de futbol americano del instituto es importante) también le confirmaron que el chico con el cual se besaba no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Mordred. Un chico que Morgana consideraba su amigo y unos años más joven.

Pero, para gran decepción de la señorita, al parecer Arturo no quería nada serio con Mordred y parecía ser que el deseo era mutuo.

Por lo menos, a Morgana le servía mucho la información, ya sabía cuál es el tipo perfecto para Arturo: Moreno, delgado, ojos claros.

Navegaba en la página mientras le daba una leída rápida a todos los perfiles que podía encontrar, sin embargo, uno llamó su atención, un joven alto, flaco, un poco orejudo tal vez, cabello oscuro corto y ojos bonitos y azules.

¿Así que Merlín Emrys? Probaría su suerte y enviaría un mensaje.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Me consiguió un idiota

 **Resumen:** Gwen es la mejor amiga de Merlín, quien es gay y no está interesado en ningún chico por el momento. Guinevere piensa que su amigo necesita una pareja y entra a un sitio en internet. A su vez, Morgana, la hermana de Arturo le crea (sin su consentimiento) un perfil en ese sitio de parejas. Las dos chicas arreglan un encuentro romántico para los muchachos… el problema es que el encuentro es de todo menos romántico.

 **Notas:** Espero que lo disfruten mucho, disfrute escribiéndolo. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y escribí esto solo para entretener. Gracias por leer.

 **Capítulo 3.** Encuentro.

Cuando se encontraron por primera vez, todo fue incómodo. Ni Merlín ni Arturo sabían cómo es que se habían dejado convencer por aquellas oscuras brujas (Morgana y Gwen)

— ¿Y... que tal...?

Eso es lo más absurdo que podía haber dicho Merlín, pero solo quería romper el silencio del tedioso ambiente. Arturo sonrió. No dijo nada. Merlín se disculpó parándose de la mesa.

—Necesito hacer una llamada. —se justificó.

Y era cierto, se fue al baño para llamar a Gwen y preguntarle porque había hecho eso sin su permiso, y decirle que nunca más le haría caso, algo que obviamente era mentira.

—¿Acaso no está buenísimo?

—Si. Está buenísimo, pero no me da conversación. Me estoy empezando a poner nervioso.

Ya estaba nervioso.

Una vez que colgó el teléfono se limpió con jabón las manos, ya que estas habían empezado a transpirar antes, durante y después del encuentro con el rubio.

De regreso a su mesa, había chocado con cuatro mozos por lo distraído que iba. A uno se le cayó una sopa y Merlín no podría haber pasado más vergüenza. Se disculpó a diestra y siniestra, todo el momento mirando hacia atrás, por eso no se dio cuenta y chocó contra su silla, hizo una mueca de dolor pero se sentó rápidamente.

Cuando el moreno miró al joven rubio de ojos azules, este estaba al borde de las lágrimas por culpa de la risa. Su carcajada era tan fuerte, tan potente, tan masculina que hizo que a Merlín le temblaran las rodillas. Qué bueno que estaba sentado. Merlín estaba empezando a contagiarse de la estruendosa risa que Arturo parecía no poder dejar de emitir, pero justo cuando una pequeña y tímida risita salió de sus labios, el rubio tenía que hablar y arruinarlo todo.

—Vaya... en serio... —entre risas —en serio que eres torpe.

—No soy torpe, solo estaba desconcentrado. —mintió, ofendido por el insulto. —Si hay un torpe, ese eres tú.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Sabes acaso con quien estás hablando?

— ¿Con alguien que se cree más de lo que es?

—Soy el hijo de Uther Pendragon, director de la empresa C.T.C. (Camelot Tecnology Company) una prestigiosa empresa dedicada a la producción de, como su nombre lo dice, tecnología. —inflo el pecho con orgullo. —Ahora no eres un ignorante, ya sabes con quien estas hablando.

— ¿Un presumido niño rico que quiere intimidarme? ¿Crees que puedes decirme torpe, pero yo no puedo decírtelo a ti, solo porque tienes dinero?

—Oye, eso no es lo que...

—Yo sabía que eras demasiado musculo como para tener cerebro.

— ¡He! —grito enojado por el insulto, pero después de unos segundos le preguntó, con curiosidad— ¿estás admitiendo que soy atractivo?

Merlín blanqueo sus ojos, vaya estúpido que le había conseguido Gwen. Se retiró del lugar, dejando con la intriga y la palabra en la boca a Arturo.

Ese fue su primer error, puesto a que no conocía al rubio y no sabía lo testarudo y molesto que podía llegar a ser.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Me consiguió un idiota

 **Resumen:** Gwen es la mejor amiga de Merlín, quien es gay y no está interesado en ningún chico por el momento. Guinevere piensa que su amigo necesita una pareja y entra a un sitio en internet. A su vez, Morgana, la hermana de Arturo le crea (sin su consentimiento) un perfil en ese sitio de parejas. Las dos chicas arreglan un encuentro romántico para los muchachos… el problema es que el encuentro es de todo menos romántico.

 **Notas:** Espero que lo disfruten mucho, disfrute escribiéndolo. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y escribí esto solo para entretener. Gracias por leer.

 **Capítulo 4.** De acuerdo al plan

De acuerdo, tanto Gwen como Morgana estaban sorprendidas con los resultados del encuentro entre los dos muchachos, si bien sabían que el rubio y el moreno eran igual de tercos, testarudos y quizá algo inmaduros, ellas no esperaban que nada de lo que había pasado ocurriera.

Y, cuando nada estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, necesitaba haber un cambio de planes. ¿Pero qué? ¿Como? ¿Cómo iban a hacer las dos para juntarlos?

Porque ellas eran igual o más tercas incluso que los chicos, e iban a unirlos sin importar qué.

.

* * *

.

— ¿Puedes creerlo, Gwen? ¿Quién demonios se cree ese tonto? ¿Un príncipe? ¿Un rey?

Merlín parecía colérico, furioso, muy molesto. Gwen fingía no prestarle atención, pero en realidad lo escuchaba y estaba muy curiosa.

—Vaya, parece un idiota de primera.

—Y lo es. — gruñó.

—Tal vez estas llevándote una impresión equivocada de cómo es él.

—Oh, no, siempre me equivoco pero esta vez no, ¡estoy seguro de que es un completo patán!

—No puedes saber eso solo teniendo una cita con él.

—¡No fue una cita!—chilló, con el calor subiendo por sus mejillas, dándole a sus pómulos un precioso color carmesí. Al momento de verlo, la joven deseo sacarle una foto, la imagen era sumamente tierna.

—¿Y entonces que fue?

Curvo su ceja, y sonrió de lado. Merlín odiaba que Guinevere usara esa expresión, una de sabihonda, como si la mujer supiera algo que él no.

—Una... una reunión. Un encuentro. No fue nada.

—De acuerdo.

—Si. De acuerdo... ¿qué? ¿Eso es todo?

— ¿Que más esperabas?

—Pues... sinceramente, que me insistieras para que me reúna nuevamente con él.

—Yo no te obligaría—mintió. —Parece que no quieres volver a verlo.

—No quiero saber más de él. Nada más.

—Bien. Aunque me sorprende que pienses tanto en alguien que no quieres volver a ver nunca más en tu vida.

Cuando Merlín puso cara de confusión, Gwen sonrió divertida. Ella no hacía ese tipo de cosas, pero Morgana si, le había enseñado unos truquitos para jugar con la mente de las personas. Mando un mensaje a Morgana:

 _"Mi parte está hecha"_

.

* * *

.

—Y después me dijo que era un niño rico y engreído, ¡yo solo le dije la verdad! Él es en serio torpe. Deberías haberlo visto. Te habrías reído.

— ¿Aja?

Morgana escuchaba, siempre lo hacía, pero sus ojos esmeraldas miraban las hojas de una revista de moda muy conocida.

—Sí, es decir, me reí mucho al principio pero... ¡él no sabe tolerar una broma!

—Si... aunque...

— ¿Qué?—elevó una ceja.

—Nada, déjalo.

—Anda, dímelo Morgana. —con molestia en su voz.

—Aunque si fuiste un poco arrogante, ¿no? Es decir, suena como que si fuiste un completo pelmazo.

—Yo no... Claro que no. —con un leve tono ofendido, el joven contesto.

—Esta bien, te creo.

— ¿En serio? —el parecía completamente sorprendido.

—Si, ¿porque esa cara de tonto?—Morgana sonrió felinamente.

—Usualmente me dirías que el idiota fui yo y que debería disculparme.— él parecía en serio desconfiado y curioso.

— Como tú lo cuentas, el que actuó mal fue él, y te dejo con la palabra en la boca, encima.

—Si. — dijo él, con el ceño fruncido y enojo.

—Seguro él se fue porque no quería que supieras que le pareciste atractivo. —dijo ella burlona. Esto de jugar era divertido.

— ¿Eso crees?—alzo ambas cejas, con sorpresa pero sonrió, con arrogancia—eso debe ser.

—No deberías dejar que un torpe como ese te deje así.

—Tienes razón. Tengo que volver a verlo.

Fue cuando ella recibió un mensaje en su celular, de Gwen. Sonrió, todo estaba marchando de acuerdo al plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Me consiguió un idiota

 **Resumen:** Gwen es la mejor amiga de Merlín, quien es gay y no está interesado en ningún chico por el momento. Guinevere piensa que su amigo necesita una pareja y entra a un sitio en internet. A su vez, Morgana, la hermana de Arturo le crea (sin su consentimiento) un perfil en ese sitio de parejas. Las dos chicas arreglan un encuentro romántico para los muchachos… el problema es que el encuentro es de todo menos romántico.

 **Notas:** Espero que lo disfruten mucho, disfrute escribiéndolo. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y escribí esto solo para entretener. Gracias por leer.

 **Capítulo 5.** El peor reencuentro

— ¿Porque yo tengo que estar aquí?

Pregunto Morgana, la joven estaba siendo arrastrada por Arturo y no dejaba de voltear los ojos por el comportamiento tan infantil del que consideraba su hermano aunque no hubiera lazos de sangre que los unieran.

—Porque tú me diste la idea. Y para que veas que yo no soy el idiota, si no que él lo es—dijo Arturo, inflando el pecho, quizá tomando coraje.

Entonces toco el timbre de la humilde morada del idiota de Merlín.

.

* * *

.

—¿Entonces? ¿Pido pizza o cocino algo?

—Como quieras.

Gwen se aburría como un pájaro enjaulado sin nada que hacer.

—De acuerdo, entonces, preparare fideos.

Justo cuando Merlín hizo su dura decisión, entonces sono el timbre de la casa y fue a abrir la puerta.

Cuando se chocó de frente con el idiota más grande del mundo, entonces resoplo y empujo la puerta hacia adelante como primera reacción. Cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

—¿Quién era?

—Nadie importante.

.

* * *

.

— ¿Ves? ¿Ves lo he me ha hecho?

Arturo tenía la boca abierta y su rostro estaba lleno de sorpresa. Morgana sonrió y contuvo una sonrisa de júbilo, al fin alguien trataba a su hermano como se lo merecía, no por ser mala persona, si no por ser un estúpido.

—El me gusta para ti.

— ¿Que?

—Te hará bien que alguien te ponga en tu lugar de vez en cuando.

.

* * *

.

Sonó una y otra vez el odioso timbre. Gwen se hartó y fue a abrir, a pesar de las constantes quejas de su amigo Merlín.

— ¡Morgana!

— ¡Gwen!

Ambas chicas se abrazaron, parecían felices de verse. Merlín comprendió que eran amigas y los dos "cerebros" de la operación "cita". Las dos mentes maestras que habían planificado la espantosa cita. Merlín imaginaba que aunque la operación había salido mal, ellas no se rendirían. No así de fácil.

Lamentablemente Merlín era más inteligente de lo que parecía, y él no se equivocaba, no esta vez.


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** Me consiguió un idiota

 **Resumen:** Gwen es la mejor amiga de Merlín, quien es gay y no está interesado en ningún chico por el momento. Guinevere piensa que su amigo necesita una pareja y entra a un sitio en internet. A su vez, Morgana, la hermana de Arturo le crea (sin su consentimiento) un perfil en ese sitio de parejas. Las dos chicas arreglan un encuentro romántico para los muchachos… el problema es que el encuentro es de todo menos romántico.

 **Notas:** Espero que lo disfruten mucho, disfrute escribiéndolo. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y escribí esto solo para entretener. Gracias por leer.

Me siento muy mal por dos razones: 1. Me demore mucho actualizando y por eso hay doble capitulo. 2. Este capítulo ya lo tenía hecho y pensé que publicado pero no era así. En fin, disculpas por la demora (tuve que rehacer el capitulo)

 **Capítulo 6.** ¿Disculpas y una segunda cita?

El aire estaba repleto de incomodidad. Merlín tenía miedo de que se empezara a acostumbrar a las situaciones de este tipo, ya por lo frecuente que era que a el le sucediera.

Bueno, en fin, las dos mujeres estaban sentadas, Morgana al lado de Arturo y Gwen al lado de Merlín, como si fueran dos madres resolviendo el asunto de sus hijos, de sus inmaduros hijos de jardín que se pelearon por un juguete que ambos querían.

La mirada de ambos jovenes estaba fija en un punto de la habitación, las chicas tenian las piernas cruzadas y tomaban el té como si fueran las reinas de Inglaterra.

—Bueno, estabamos aquí para que ustedes puedan hablar.

Merlín miro los zapatos de Morgana, porque tenía los azules y brillantes ojos de Arturo clavados en su rosto y el moreno tenía que ser sincero: su mirada le causaba una gran sensacion extraña. No sabía como definirla, pero debía ser asco porque su panza burbujeaba sin cesar.

—¡El empezo!

Ese fue el idiota. 'Rubio tenía que ser' pensó Merlín cuando escucho que Arturo de verdad sonaba como un niño.

—No importa quien haya sido, estamos aquí para resolverlo.

Dijo Gwen con tranquilidad.

—¿Que yo empece? — Merlín estaba indignado —¡Tu me insultaste primero llamandome torpe!

—No era un insulto, era un comentario sincero.

—Lo mio también, entonces, de verdad pienso que eres un mimado y egocentrico.

—¡Basta ya! —dijo Morgana disgustada.

—Si, la verdad es que si eres torpe Merlín.

Esa fue Gwen.

—¡JA! —ese sonido horrible fue el grito seco y de victoria de Arturo.

—No sé de que te ríes, porque sinceramente eres un caprichoso y presumido.

—¡Morgana!

Se quejo él.

—Miren, los dos tienen sus virtudes y sus defectos. —empezó Gwen —y solo han visto lo que han querido ver: sus defectos. Así que tal vez, si fueran menos cabezotas, podrían llegar a ver todas sus virtudes.

—Así que, primero, lo primero. Queremos que se pidan disculpas.

Los dos se quedaron callados, hubo un momento en el que parecía que todos habían contenido la respiración.

Merlín iba a hablar, porque aunque también era un terco, quería ser el mas maduro de los dos, y estaba seguro de que el rubio no se disculparía primero por su estúpido orgullo de príncipe.

—Bien, lo siento. —lo sorprendió Arturo, hablando primero —No debería haberte llamado torpe.

—También lo siento. No debería haberte llamado presumido niño rico.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron serias, cuando los dos las miraron ellas sonrieron felices.

—Ahora, tienen que darse la mano.

Arturo la extendió y Merlín la tomo. Las chicas chillaron como poseídas.

—Muy bien. Ahora que se dieron las disculpas... —empezo Gwenevere. —¿Para cuando la segunda cita?

La voz de los hombres se escucho a la vez:

—¿QUÉ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** Me consiguió un idiota

 **Resumen:** Gwen es la mejor amiga de Merlín, quien es gay y no está interesado en ningún chico por el momento. Guinevere piensa que su amigo necesita una pareja y entra a un sitio en internet. A su vez, Morgana, la hermana de Arturo le crea (sin su consentimiento) un perfil en ese sitio de parejas. Las dos chicas arreglan un encuentro romántico para los muchachos… el problema es que el encuentro es de todo menos romántico.

 **Notas:** Espero que lo disfruten mucho, disfrute escribiéndolo. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y escribí esto solo para entretener. Gracias por leer **.**

 **Capítulo 7.** Si, segunda triste cita.

La segunda cita fue un espanto. Desastrosa. Bueno, aunque Merlín no lo admita, no fue tan terrible como la primera cita. Solo al principio era bastante incomoda, y luego el ambiente cambio y empezó a ser más... soportable, porque agradable era una palabra muy fuerte para describir la situación.

— ¿Te he dicho que sigo pensando que eres un torpe?

Así inició el imbécil la conversación, a Merlín le hacía rabiar.

—¿Ya te he dicho que sigo pensando que eres un niño rico y mimado?

Se quedaron callados unos instantes. Después de mirarse a los ojos por lo menos treinta segundos ambos estallaron en carcajadas ruidosas. Casi parecían ser amigos.

—Esto... no se lo mencionaremos a Morgana ni a la loca de tu amiga.

—Ni pensarlo. Después nos van a espiar... si no lo están haciendo ahora.

Otra vez, los dos soltaron una risa, más tranquila esta vez.

—Una vez escuche decir a Morgana que nos " _shippeaban"._ Esas dos están locas. ¿Qué diablos es _shippear_?

—Bueno... —Merlín se puso colorado y sonrió —se refiere a que les gustamos como pareja. Por eso están haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para unirnos.

— Oh... bueno, supongo que yo quedo bien con cualquiera.

— ¿Soy cualquiera?

Y así empezó una discusión que nunca terminaría. Pero si, esa cita... salió mucho mejor de lo que había salido la primera, eso es algo en que los cuatro (Gwen, Morgana, Arturo y Merlín) podían estar de acuerdo.

.

* * *

.

Al llegar, Gwen estaba recostada en el sillón de la casa de Merlín y lo miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo entraste? Casi me das un infarto…

—¿Qué importa? Solo dime como te fue.

—No fue tan malo, tengo que admitirlo.

—¿Hablaron? ¿De qué cosas hablaron? ¿Lo besaste? ¡Dime que lo besaste! O mejor, mucho mejor, ¡Dime que lo hicieron! ¿Es bueno en la cama? Apuesto a que sí, con esos músculos…

—¡GWEN! Basta. Prometo contarte todo, solo si te callas y te sientas. No. No nos besamos, ¡mucho menos tuvimos relaciones! —Merlín sintió que podría morir de vergüenza, mucho más después de ver la decepción en el rostro de su amiga.


	8. Chapter 8

**Título:** Me consiguió un idiota

 **Resumen:** Gwen es la mejor amiga de Merlín, quien es gay y no está interesado en ningún chico por el momento. Guinevere piensa que su amigo necesita una pareja y entra a un sitio en internet. A su vez, Morgana, la hermana de Arturo le crea (sin su consentimiento) un perfil en ese sitio de parejas. Las dos chicas arreglan un encuentro romántico para los muchachos… el problema es que el encuentro es de todo menos romántico.

 **Notas:** Espero que lo disfruten mucho, disfrute escribiéndolo. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y escribí esto solo para entretener. Gracias por leer.

 **Capítulo 8.** Tensión sexual no resuelta.

— Tendría que haber dicho que no.

—Nos deberíamos haber negado.

Los dos hombres se arrepentían profundamente de haber aceptado salir con las dos locas de Morgana y Gwen. Morgana se aprovechaba y le vaciaba la billetera a Arturo y Gwen molestaba a Merlín, susurrándole cosas como "por favor, sé que quieres besarlo, se nota a kilómetros, solo hazlo, te prometo que Morgana y yo vamos a fingir que no vemos nada" o como "Te conseguí a alguien espectacular."

 _ **"Me conseguiste un idiota"**_ hubiera querido contestarle él a ella.

—Estamos atrapados. —dijo Arturo, y tenía razón.

Estaban atrapados en el jodido elevador, ¿cómo? Seguro era obra de las chicas.

—El lado bueno es que ya no tendremos que decirle a las chicas si el azul es su color o si el pantalón ese les hace el trasero gordo.

Merlín trataba de verle el lado positivo, aunque le costaba ver el lado positivo de estar encerrado con ese estúpido. Un estúpido que poco a poco estaba volviéndose más soportable.

— ¿Crees que las chicas estas lo suficientemente locas como para parar el ascensor y nos quedemos solos aquí? No creo que hagan cosas tan extremas como esto.

Merlín se encogió de hombros y después de pensarlo contesto la pregunta:

—No subestimes los insistentes y locos métodos que pueden llegar a utilizar para que estemos juntos.

Uno frente al otro, estaban apoyados en la pared, Arturo miraba al techo, Merlín el piso.

—Esto es incómodo. — gruño el rubio.

El ambiente estaba cargado de algo extraño, difícil de identificar.

— ¿Llamaste a alguna de las chicas?

—Eso intente, pero no hay señal.

Terminaron por sentarse, de hecho paso un rato largo, ya era demasiado el calor y tuvieron que sacarse los abrigos.

— ¿Crees que es como ese episodio de _Glee_?

— ¿Viste _Glee_? —pregunto Arturo sin creérselo.

Merlín se encogió de hombros, nuevamente, esa parecía ser su respuesta a cada comentario, estaba rojo.

— Soy gay, pero eso es lo más gay que un chico me dijo. —dijo riéndose.

— Deja de burlarte. —aunque se quejó, el moreno termino por reírse.

— ¿Entonces de que se trataba ese episodio de _Glee_?

— La directora de la escuela quería que dos chicos se besaran y, entonces, los encerró en el elevador y les puso una condición para que salieran.

— ¿Cuál era la condición?

— Bueno, bueno...—ahora si Merlín estaba avergonzado — tenían que darse un beso. Un beso apasionado.

— Mierda.

Se quedaron callados. Había tensión en el apretado lugar y finalmente Arturo saco su celular, casi aulló de felicidad cuando vio que había señal. Llamó a Morgana mientras Merlín lo miraba atentamente.

— Dice que se demoraran un tiempo, pero que están avisando. — dijo el rubio una vez finalizada la llamada.

—Solo espero que no se detengan en una tienda de ropa porque si no nunca saldremos de aquí.

Empezaron a reír nuevamente. Pasaron un tiempo hablando de tonteras como por ejemplo lo locas que estaban las chicas, o lo que les gustaba hacer. Se mantuvieron en silencio al no saber que más decirse, pasaron quince minutos así, en un silencio que no era exactamente incomodo pero no era relajante tampoco. Había algo extraño en el lugar.

— Quizá tendríamos que hacer lo mismo que en esa serie, _Glee._

— ¿Quieres besarme apasionadamente, Arturo?

Su tono era burlón, pero sin querer había salido algo ronco, desde el fondo de la garganta.

— Claro que no, torpe... pero si no hay de otra, no voy a quejarme.

El rubio se paró y rápidamente Merlín lo imito, quedaron frente a frente, cerca, hasta que Arturo se acercó todavía más.

— Esto es... demasiado.

— ¿Demasiado qué? —Pregunto con una sonrisita ladeada, el Pendragon —¿Demasiado excitante, extraño, improbable y sensual?

—Iba a decir demasiado cerca. Que estabas demasiado cerca.

El aliento de Arturo le daba en el rostro a Merlín, lo distraía. Lo distrajo tanto que casi no se dio cuenta cuando sintió que el ascensor se movió. No tuvieron tiempo de alejarse cuando las puertas del mismo se abrieron y sintieron unos gritos femeninos.

Al abrirse las puertas estaba el encargado de servicio técnico y Morgana junto a Gwen, agarrándose las manos y chillando por la escena dentro del ascensor. Como ninguno de los dos involucrados pudo alejarse antes de que los vieran, salieron muy muy avergonzados del elevador.

— Nos tendríamos que haber demorado más en llegar, Gwen.

—Tienes razón, así por lo menos se resolvía la tensión sexual.

Así que eso había sido lo que había en el ambiente: tensión sexual no resuelta.


	9. Chapter 9

**Título:** Me consiguió un idiota

 **Resumen:** Gwen es la mejor amiga de Merlín, quien es gay y no está interesado en ningún chico por el momento. Guinevere piensa que su amigo necesita una pareja y entra a un sitio en internet. A su vez, Morgana, la hermana de Arturo le crea (sin su consentimiento) un perfil en ese sitio de parejas. Las dos chicas arreglan un encuentro romántico para los muchachos… el problema es que el encuentro es de todo menos romántico **.**

 **Notas:** Espero que lo disfruten mucho, disfrute escribiéndolo. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y escribí esto solo para entretener. Gracias por leer.

 **Capítulo 9.** Dulces sueños y un regalo por la mañana.

Las chicas habían decidido hacer una pijamada, por supuesto, y más que lamentablemente, ellos habían sido arrastrados en contra de su propia voluntad.

En ese momento, las chicas conversaban entre ellas, se encontraban en la habitación de Morgana.

— Lo del ascensor fue una idea increíble, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Pregunto Gwen a Morgana, quien se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Magia?— probó ella, a lo que Gwen alzo una ceja —de acuerdo, quizá, esta vez, y solo esta vez, eso haya sido una perfecta casualidad...

—O tal vez, el destino.

Morgana sonrió dulcemente al ver como su amiga creía en esas cosas (aunque ella misma también lo creía)

— ¿Y si vamos a investigar que están haciendo los chicos?

— ¿Espiarlos?

—Eso suena feo, investigar queda mejor.

Cuando llegaron se toparon con la peor decepción de sus vidas, estaban jugando a la PlayStation, como dos amigos normales, como si nada hubiese pasado en el ascensor.

—Tengo un plan.

Los planes de Morgana solían ser macabros, es divertido ayudar a llevarlos a cabo, lo que no es divertido es ser la víctima.

— ¿Quieres que mi hermanito tenga un regalo de nuestra parte?

.

* * *

.

Arturo y Merlín tuvieron que dormir en la misma cama (para horror de ambos) porque alguien (Morgana y Gwen) había mojado el colchón que sobraba, en el cual iba a dormir Merlín.

Esa noche fue de lo más incómoda, los roces los ponían incomodos y calientes y con sus hormonas y cuerpos tan cerca uno del otro, les resultaba imposible dormirse. Finalmente, como a las tres de la mañana, Merlín concilió el sueño y a las cuatro, más o menos, las chicas empezaron su perverso plan.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Arturo despertó, apenas abrió loa ojos se encontró con las chicas, quienes gritaron: _— ¡Sorpresa!_

Se asustó tanto que casi se cayó de la cama. Merlín también pareció despertarse, por el salto que dio su cuerpo.

— ¿De qué hablan, par de locas?

Ambas señalaron con la mirada al chico a su lado, cuando giro la cabeza, observó que Merlín tenía los ojos vendados con una corbata suya, color vino y otra corbata, de Arturo también, estaba atando sus manos. El pijama que antes tenía puesto, fue reemplazado con una remera de Arturo (que le quedaba larga y ancha) y no tenía nada abajo. Nada. Ademas de que tenía ese singular moño rosa en medio de sus oscuros cabellos.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Se quejó, con mucho enojo, pero nadie pareció tomárselo muy en serio, ¿cómo tomarían en serio a un chico con un moño rosa en la cabeza? Arturo estaba concentrado en otras cosas, como las piernas de Merlín o en lo sexy que se veía estando a su merced.

—Espero que te guste tu regalo, Arturo.

—No todos los días podemos encontrarte un Merlín que quede perfecto contigo. —añado Gwen burlona y entonces las chicas se retiraron, dándole completa y absoluta privacidad a los muchachos para que hagan lo que se les venga en gana.


	10. Chapter 10

**Título:** Me consiguió un idiota

 **Resumen:** Gwen es la mejor amiga de Merlín, quien es gay y no está interesado en ningún chico por el momento. Guinevere piensa que su amigo necesita una pareja y entra a un sitio en internet. A su vez, Morgana, la hermana de Arturo le crea (sin su consentimiento) un perfil en ese sitio de parejas. Las dos chicas arreglan un encuentro romántico para los muchachos… el problema es que el encuentro es de todo menos romántico.

 **Notas:** Espero que lo disfruten mucho, especialmente porque es el último. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y escribí esto solo para entretener. Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Capítulo 10.** Dicen que la tercera es la vencida.

Después de que Merlín sufriera la que él había calificado como peor humillación de su vida, él y Arturo decidieron quejarse con las dos chicas, reclamarles para que dejaran de hacer esas jugarretas, aunque si los dos las conocían lo suficientemente bien, entonces sabrían que no hay forma de parar a las dos reinas de la maldad... a menos que...

— ¿Un trato? —pregunto con confusión el rubio.

—Exactamente. Un trato. Que lento eres a veces...

—Pero serán... no pienso negociar con ustedes.

— Arturo, tú no tienes nada por lo cual quejarte, después de todo te gusto bastante tu sorpresa.

Las mejillas del joven se colorearon, Merlín, ignorando eso y pasando por alto la reacción del rubio, lo observó y dijo con seriedad.

— Es nuestra mejor opción. ¿Cuál sería el trato?

—Deben tener una tercera cita. —Gwen salto de emoción.

— Bueno... la tercera es la vencida. —dijo con una especie de resignación, el moreno.

O eso dicen.

.

* * *

.

El principio de la cita, fue todo más que incomodo, después de eso, se trataron como viejos amigos, las miradas que se dirigían era de completa complicidad y cualquiera pensaría que eran como Sherlock Holmes y su Watson, un dúo inseparable, increíble, destinado.

Las cosas resultaron un tanto diferentes cuando terminaron en el sillón de Merlín (en el de Merlín porque en la casa de Arturo estaba Morgana, y en el sillón, porque no llegaron a la cama, en su desesperación) besándose apasionadamente, sin pensar en sus pobres pulmones.

— Eres un idiota.

Susurro Merlín, en su oído, jadeando, tratando de recuperar su ritmo de respiración normal. Todavía estaba algo excitado por la sesión de besos previa.

— Pero adoras a este idiota. —el rubio sonaba tan agitado como él.

—Quizá te haya tomado algo de cariño... Pero más que nada era deseo sexual. —mintió, Arturo había hecho a la fuerza un hueco para entrar en el corazón de Merlín, aunque el moreno no estuviera listo para admitir que lo que sentía era algo más allá que pasión desenfrenada.

— ¿Y, entonces? ¿Habrá segunda cita?

— Quien sabe, —Merlín alzo las cejas —dicen que la tercera es la vencida... pero para mí se equivocan. Necesitamos muchas más que tres horribles citas.

—Por lo menos esta termino bien, ¿no?

— ¿Quien dijo que ya se acabó?

Así es como volvieron a unir sus labios.

 **Fin**


End file.
